Self-contained unit heaters to provide comfort heating of enclosed spaces are well known. Such heaters typically operate by circulating a portion of the air contained within the enclosed space through the heater, and adding heat energy to the air as it passes through the heater enclosure. The heat energy can be obtained by a variety of commonly known methods, including direct-fired, indirect-fired, hydronic, and electric resistance.
In order to efficiently heat the space, as well as to provide minimal obstruction, it is common practice to mount heaters of this type to a ceiling of the enclosed space. Due to the inherent weight of such heaters, the heaters are typically secured to structural members of the ceiling. This can be problematic for several reasons. As one example of such reasons, the arrangement of the structural members of the ceiling may preclude an optimal and/or desirable mounting location, orientation, or both. As another example, the mounting may require substantial spacing between the heater and the ceiling, thereby undesirably limiting the available head-room in the vicinity of the heater.